Needs:Yoruichi
by Spicenee
Summary: Kisuke's new creation makes the person who drinks it succumb to their sexual needs. He decides to test it out on his favorite kitty. Lemony Goodness. 1st story in the Needs series. The 2nd chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfic, hope you like it. This story is the first of the series entitled **Needs**. The other stories will involve other Bleach couples and they will all have the title **Needs** and then the female characters name. All the stories will connect to the second chapter of this story. And they will be all lemons.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Needs: Yoruichi**

"Kisuke Urahara, you are a genius. Perverted. But a genius." He told himself with a big smile on his face. He turned around and poured the clear liquid that was in the vile into his favorite kitty's milk.

"She is going to kill him if she finds out, but what better way to test this out than on her." He had a devilish grin on his face. "Now the bad part is that I have to wait to see if it works." He sighed.

Kisuke grabbed the cup and walked out of the room. 'Now where can she be?' He walk around the store and no Yoruichi around. He went down to the training area that was under his shop. There she was training. A smile appeared on his face. 'Perfect, she been training. She has to be thirsty.'

"Hey, Yoruichi-san I thought that you might be thirsty so I brought you some milk." He couldn't stop himself from grinning. He hoped that he didn't look suspicious.

"Thanks." She grabbed the cup and drank it in one long gulp. "I needed that." She smiled and handed him back the cup.

'It's only a matter of time.' Urahara was trying to hold back from laughing. "Well, I'm off. I'm gonna go back to my room. I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to take a nap. Jinta and Ururu are outside cleaning and Tessai is running earns." He turned around and started to walk away hoping that she got what he said.

Kisuke walked back to his room and laid down on his bed. He was tired from creating the liquid, he had stayed up for a day straight making it. He placed his hat over his face and dozed off.

* * *

He woke up a while later to find that his wrists were bond together by a binding spell, naked, and Yoruichi hovering over him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well this is a nice way to wake up." He brought up his hands and rubbed his eyes.

"I sent Jinta and Ururu out and told Tessai to go watch them. I closed the shop. So we are all along Kisuke. No one will bother us." Yoruichi had a hungry look on her face. Kisuke knew what the only thing was that could satisfy her hunger.

"Oh. I see. What are we going to do with this alone time?" With a smirk on his face, Kisuke placed his arms behind is head.

"We are going to do whatever I want, because you really don't have a say in this Kisuke." She started to crawl slowing up to him.

"Can't I have a little say in this?" He gave her an innocent pout.

Yoruichi straddled him and placed a deep, passionate open mouth kiss on Kisuke's lips. After a while, she pulled away panting, and looked down to Kisuke. "I think I might just let you have some say in this."

"Good." He lifted his head and there lips connected again.

Yoruichi's lips found his neck and started to nibble, suck, lick and kiss it. Her lips traced down to his chest finding his nipples and biting them. Kisuke flinched, the bite was hard.

"My little kitty's teeth are too sharp."

Yoruichi's lips proceeded to leave his nipples and tracing with soft kisses down to his navel. Her tongue made circles around his navel making him shiver and let out a groan. She smiled to herself. Her tongue started to move down his body. Kisuke tilted his head back closing his eyes only to snap them back open when he felt her tongue leave his skin just before she had reached his blonde ringlets. He looked up to she Yoruichi get up. She started to unbutton her jacket, then tossed it aside. Kisuke sat up as she started to slowly undo her top.

"Hey wait a minute. That's not really far. You undressed me can't I at least undress you?"

Yoruichi grabbed Kisuke's fan and used it to cover her smirk. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because it is the nice and courteous thing to do."

With that she snapped the fan shut. "No." She tapped the fan at Kisuke's nose and turned around.

"That wasn't very nice."

She turned to give him a smirk and a wink. She finished taking off her top and tossed it over to Kisuke. The shirt landed on his head, he inhaled her scent then flicked it out so he could see her. She bent over in front of him and slowly shimmied out of her pants.

Seeing her like that made Kisuke stand more at attention than before. Yoruichi licked her lips and proceed to give him a feverish kiss. Kisuke's hands met her right breast and started to squeeze and pinch her nipple. She let out a soft moan in his mouth. He proceed to the other breast. His lips left her mouth and trailed down to her neck. She purred as his lips moved to nibble her ear.

She pushed him back on his back and slowly crawled down to his stiff soldier. She grabbed it with both hands which made Kisuke flinch. She slowly lick the tip and making him shiver. She slowly started to lick up and down his shaft while one of her hands were jiggling his balls. She encompassed his member in her mouth, moving it in and out. Kisuke rolled his eyes back groaning as her movement sped up a tad bit. He dug his hands into her hair and started to control her speed. He moaned as he had her pick up more speed. Right before he was about cum, she stopped. His eyes snapped back open to see her crawling up to him. She kissed him.

"I want you now, Kisuke."

"You know, I can't do much with my wrist bond together."

Yoruichi didn't really want to unbind his wrist because she wanted to be in control, not him. But her urges were getting the best of her. She murmured the kidō to unbind his wrist.

With that Kisuke pinned her on her back. A devilish smirk appeared on Kisuke's face.

"So you want me now?" Yoruichi nodded. A sly grin appeared on his face. His slid his middle finger from her neck down to her navel and whispered in her ear. "Well how bad do you want me?"

"Badly." She panted under him waiting in anticipation.

"Hmm." He couldn't help but chuckled a little, seeing Yoruichi starting to succumb even more to the effects of the liquid. Knowing that the urges were getting stronger. He couldn't help but want to tease her a bit.

His hand pinched her nipple making her catch her breathe. His tongue made circles around her other nipple. At the same time he bit one nipple and pinched that other. Yoruichi moaned as he continued to suck and pinch her nipples. His mouth moved to the other breast as his free hand slowly moved down her stomach. Yoruichi bit her lip to hold back the moan when Urahara lightly touched the wetness between her legs.

"My, my look at how wet this little pussy cat is."

His index finger lightly moved up and down her wetness.

"Does my kitty want more?"

She moaned out a yes. He moved his finger with slightly more pressure than before, then stopped.

"More, Kisuke." She moaned.

He put more pressure, this time focusing more on her clitoris. He once again stopped making Yoruichi moan out of frustration.

"Kisuke…"

"Hmm?"

He started to make circles around her clitoris making her moan louder.

"O…Kisuke…"

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes…Kisuke…please…don't…" She managed to utter in between her pants.

"Don't what?" He gave her an arrogant smirk.

"Don't…**tease**…me…" She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her. "But your so cute when I tease you."

"Kisuke." She hated to be called "cute" and to be teased like this. "Just get to it."

"My, my why so pushy?"

She was about to get up and tackle him when she snapped her head back in pleasure. He had inserted one of his fingers and was slowly pumping it in and out of her. His mouth found her breast once again. He inserted a second finger pumping a little faster while his thumb made circles around her clitoris. Yoruichi was loving every moment of it. Kisuke inserted a third finger pumping even faster and driving her crazy.

"Mm…Kisuke."

His lips felt her breast and traveled down. His tongue started to play with her clitoris. Yoruichi started to buck her hips as she felt herself starting to climax. And right at that moment it stopped, she stared up at him in confusion. Kisuke sat back licking her juices off of his fingers. He leaned in and kissed her, so she could taste herself. When he pulled back he had an arrogant smile on his face.

"You taste good."

"Kisuke…I can't take it anymore…I need you inside me right now."

Their lips met again in a passionate open mouth kiss. Only to part when Yoruichi tilted her head back and let out a loud moan. Kisuke had penetrated her walls. She wasn't new to this but every time Kisuke would first enter her, it felt like her first time. He started to pump in and out of her picking up a rhythm. He lips were once again sucking her nipples.

"O…Kisuke…" She managed to say in between her heavy breathing. "Faster…"

He complied pumping faster and harder. Their moans and groans were getting louder.

"Faster…Kisuke…faster…"

He wasn't at the speed that she wanted.

"Not to fast…I want this to last." He whispered into her ear.

She didn't like his answer, she had to take control again. She grabbed his arms and in one quick move, she had pinned him on his back. She was on top and in control again and she didn't even brake contact with him. She placed her hand on his chest to support herself as started the speed she want him to take. Kisuke tilted his head back shutting his eyes letting out a throaty groan. His hands ran up her thighs grabbing her hips, he tried to control her speed. He bucked his hips to try to make her move to his speed. She moaned in frustration, she didn't want to go at his speed. She pushed his hands away and kept the speed she wanted. Kisuke had no choice but to surrender to the speed that she kept. She placed her other hand on his chest to give herself more support from the ecstasy that she was feeling. Kisuke moan in pain as he felt her nails dig into his chest.

"Mm…Kisuke…"

She felt herself getting closer to her climax. She picked up more speed and changed the angle of her hips a little in order reach her sweet spot.

"Yor..u…ichi…"

"Ki…suke…"

They both were getting closer to their own climax. She arched her back, Kisuke put his hands on her back to support her.

"O…**KISUKE**…" She had came harder that she normally would.

"**YORUICHI**…" He came shortly after she did.

She collapsed right on top of him, breathing heavy. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight to him.

"Wow, seems like it works." Kisuke muttered under his heavy breathing.

"What did you say?" Yoruichi looked up at him.

"Nothing." Kisuke blurted out quickly.

"You said something about something working." She raised an eyebrow.

"Its nothing." He didn't want to tell her for the fear that she would retaliate if she found out.

"What is it Kisuke?" She gave him a suspicious glare.

Kisuke placed a hand on the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I kind of created this liquid, that makes the person sexual needs take the best of them when they drink it. And they go after the person that they secretly want. And I kind of slipped it in your milk earlier."

"Kisuke! You sneaky bastard." She had smacked him really hard on his chest.

"Ouch. That hurt." He rubbed his chest which became even redder than before.

"Serves you right for tricking me."

"I needed a test subject." He pouted.

She started to kiss his red chest. She kissed a trail up to his earlobe. "I think your liquid works too well." She whispered into his ear.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

She started to grind her hips again. "My needs aren't satisfied yet." She smiled back at him.

"Again?" He smiled back in astonishment that she wanted more. "Alright. Whatever my kitty wants."

* * *

Kisuke woke up the next morning extremely tired. Yoruichi kept wanting her needs satisfied over and over again that whole day and night. He walked to the front of the store and saw Tessai working on something in the shop.

"Good morning, Tessai." Kisuke waved.

"Good morning. How are you this morning?"

"Me, I'm fine. Just a little tried." He yawned.

"Yoruichi wore you out yesterday?" Tessai didn't look up at him.

"Huh?" Kisuke looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"I came in with the children yesterday while you two were at it. I quickly had to take the children out the whole day."

"Oh."

"Lucky, I don't think they heard anything. It was a good thing that you two were passed out when we came back last night."

Kisuke laughed. "Yeah. I was trying out a new creation that makes the person that drinks it succumb to their sexual needs. I had no idea that it would work that well."

"Next time you want to try out something like that, make sure to tell me in advance. I was starting to run out of places to take the children to."

"Don't worry I will." Turned around to wake out the room. "I don't think I'll test that out again until after I change the formula. I need to rest, Yoruichi wore me out."

* * *

Well that's it, hoped you liked it. The next chapter will set up the other stories that will be connected to this one. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the second chapter to this story. This one is not a lemon but it sets up for the rest of the stories in this series. Its a rather short chapter being that I didn't know what else to put.

**Disclamer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

* * *

"Jinta. Ururu. Have you seen that little clear vile that was this table?"

Kisuke Urahara saw looking everywhere around the room to see if he could find the vile that held his "lust liquid." He couldn't seem to find it anywhere. I could have sworn that I had left it here.'

"No, I haven't seen it. Sorry." Jinta yelled from the other room.

"I think I saw Yoruichi-san walking around with something like that. She said that she was going to the Soul Society."

"Huh?" His eyes widened. "The Soul Society? Are you sure that is what she said?"

"Yes." Ururu nodded.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place." Jinta was pulling Ururu by her pigtails.

"Ow. I'm sorry, I thought that it wasn't that important."

"That's enough Jinta." Tessai appeared behind the red haired boy.

Kisuke sighed. "I guess she wants to share the joy of the liquid." He murmured to himself. "What a naughty kitty."

* * *

"Kisuke really created something good here." Her amber eyes looked at the vile in her hand. "It would be a shame to keep this all to myself. I need to share the wealth." A sly smirk appeared on her face.

She walked along the Seireitei wondering how she came share this with everyone else. She then remembered that Soifon had mentioned something about a party that the Shinigami Women's Association was having. She the sly smirk appeared again.

"I need to find something that I can mix this in." And with a flash she was gone.

* * *

"Orihime! You came." The big busted Vice-Captain leaped up and hugged Orihime tightly.

"Of course I was going come, Rangiku-san. Its not every day that I get invited to a party thrown by the Shinigami Women's Association."

"Come, come. Lets go sit over here. We have a lot to talk about." Rangiku grabbed Orihime by the hand and dragged her to where Rukia, Nemu, Isane, Soifon and Yachiru were sitting. They were busy eating, drinking and gossiping about the rest of the Thirteen Court Guard.

"Hey Inoue-san." The raven-haired shinigami waved.

"Hello Kuchiki-san." Orihime sat down next to her. "Hello everyone."

"Hello." They answered.

"Oh, Yachiru-chan. I brought you some of that candy that I was telling you about."

"Thanks Jiggles. I'm gonna go share some with Ken-chan."

Yachiru bounced up from the table and dashed out the room.

"It seems that your nickname is back, Jiggles." Rukia laughed. "But if you are Jiggles, then what is Rangiku-san's?"

Rangiku, Orihime, Isane, and Rukia laughed at the thought of it.

"Where did the President wander of to?"

"She went of to share some candy that she got with Captain Zaraki, Vice President." Quietly replied Nemu.

Nanao sighed. "I guess that's fine. Now she won't make us play any of her childish games."

"So Orihime. What's good on your end?" Rangiku nudged Orihime. "Has Ichigo finally wised up and realized your love for him?"

Orihime blushed and shook her head. "No he hasn't. We are still just friends."

"It has been 6 years after the Winter War and he still hasn't realized it just." Rukia sighed. "Ichigo can be such an idiot."

The ladies laughed.

"Why don't you just make him realize it. Seduce him, wear that lacy number that I got you for your birthday. Show of your goods." Rangiku shook her breast around. "I bet then he will realize it."

A deep shade of red appeared on Orihime's face. She covered her mouth. "No I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"That is because Inoue-san is not that type of person."

"Captain Unohana. You came."

"Well Isane, when you invited me it sounded like you really wanted me to come." Unohana smiled.

"Of course I did Captain but I never thought that you would actually come."

"Well being that there has been no major battles in awhile, there is no one needing medical assistance." Unohana sat next to Isane and Soifon. "It's been quite slow."

"Well the more the merrier. Welcome Captain, help yourself with anything." Rangiku sang.

"So, I couldn't help but to hear you all talking about Kurosaki Ichigo." Unohana softly said.

"Uh huh. And how he is too much of an idiot to realize that Orihime loves him. And how she is too shy to tell him her actual feelings." Rangiku replied.

Orihime was turning more red than she was before but really wanted to hear the advise that they had.

"You know if you don't hurry up and do something about it, then you will end up as his friend forever." Rangiku turned to Orihime. "And you don't want that now do you?" Orihime nodded.

"Well I think that if Inoue-san started to drop him some hints then he should eventually pick them up." Nanao chimed in.

"Ha, that idiot probably wouldn't realize unless it was written on a big neon board with flashing lights." Rukia laughed.

"Well Kuchiki-san. How about you and Abarai-san?" Orihime curiously asked.

Rukia stopped laughing. "What about me and Renji?"

"Has he finally professed his love for you?"

"Huh? Renji loves me?" Rukia sat there in shock. She felt her face growing red like the shade that Oriihime was before.

Rangiku laughed. "You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed? Now who's the dumb one?"

Everyone laughed.

"Haven't you seen the looks that he gives you?" Isane asked.

"No. He gives me looks?"

"Yeah. You can really tell that he loves you." Nemu added.

"He loves me?" Rukia didn't know what else to say.

"I think that he is too afraid to do anything for the fear of what your brother might do." Said Soifon.

"I think that Captain Kuchiki would want to see you happy and if Abarai makes you happy, then he will sure accept it." Unohana looked at Rukia.

Rukia's face grew redder as she still sat there in complete disbelief at what she had just heard.

"Come to think of it we are missing Hinamori-san and your sister Kiyone-san." Nanao looked at Isane.

"Kiyone said that she wasn't going to be able to make it until later. She had to go on a mission with Captain Ukitake." Replied Isane.

"And Captain Hinamori had something to do with Captain Hitsugaya." Rangiku cheerfully replied. "Captain Hitsugaya was really nervous earlier. He was so cute. He gets more nervous now around her after they became an item. Ah, young love."

"It sounds like Captain Hitsugaya-kun is an average high school boy." Said Orihime.

They all laughed.

"It seems like I'm missing the fun."

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon stood up.

"How many times do I have to tell you that its simply Yoruichi. Drop the -sama."

"Sorry."

"So it seems that this party needs something to pick it up." Yoruichi pulled out a bottle of sake. "I brought the best sake that I could find here in the Soul Society."

"Yea, sake!" Rangiku jumped up and down. "I'll pull out the choko(**AN**)."

"No thank you. None for me." Orihime declined.

"Oh come on Orihime. Loosen up a bit. Even Captain Unohana is gonna drink some." Rangiku replied. Unohana nodded. "See."

"Okay. Only a little."

'Good. Everyone will end up drinking the sake that I mixed with Kisuke's liquid.' Yoruichi couldn't help but smile a little in thinking that all these women would succumb to this liquid.

Rangiku gave everyone a cup and Yoruichi proceed in pouring the sake.

"Alright, lets make a toast." Yoruichi raised her cup up in the air. The rest of them did the same. "Being that the war is behind us, these pass 6 years have been filled with nothing but peace. To peace."

"To peace." Everyone said and drank their sake.

Yoruichi proceed to pour everyone else more sake. I need them to drink all of this sake in order for it to work.'

"I have a toast." Rangiku raised her cup and rest did the same. "May we all find that special someone to love and to have them love you back. To love."

"To love." They all replied and drank.

"Okay, there seems to be enough sake here for one more round." Yoruichi poured more sake in everyone's cup. "A toast, to our needs. May they soon be fulfilled with that special someone." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "To needs.

They looked around at each other confused. "To needs." They reluctantly replied.

"I have more sake here. Who would like to join me?" Rangiku pulled out another bottle.

* * *

"Well ladies, I better get going." Yoruichi stretched. "I need to go back to Karkura. Kisuke must be waiting for me." Yoruichi stood up and stumbled. "I think I drank too much."

"I'll go with you Yoruichi-san. I need to be going back as well." Orihime got up.

"Oh no. You can't be going, there is still more sake left." Rangiku pouted.

"Sorry Rangiku-san but I have to."

"Alright I guess. But remember what I said Orihime. Wear that lacy number and seduce Ichigo. You'll have him in the palm of your hands."

"Rangiku-san, I couldn't."

"Yes you can. I know you have it in you."

Orihime giggled.

Orihime and Yoruichi said farewell to the women and left to Karkura. The rest of the women spend the rest of the party either drinking sake or talking about anything that they can think of.

* * *

"Tessai, could you help me bring those boxes to my room."

Kisuke walked to his room holding a heavy box that contained things that he needed for his new experiment. He slid open the door to his room, his eyes caught sight of his gorgeous kitty. Yoruichi was lying face down on Kisuke's futon, naked.

"Um, on second thought, Tessai could you take the children out and close the shop for the rest of the day. I believe I will be doing another test run on my experiment." Kisuke called out.

Yoruichi got up and walked towards Kisuke.

"I think your experiment is works too well, Kisuke." She bit her lip.

"Did you take the vile?"

Yoruichi nodded. "I thought that some of the women in the Soul Society would like to try out your experiment."

Kisuke sighed. "Your such a naughty kitty. It seems like I have to teach you a lesson."

* * *

**Author's Note: **A choko is a cup that is used to drink sake in.

There you have it. The end of this story in the series. Please review review review review.

**Needs: Rangiku,** **Needs: Nemu **and **Needs: Rukia** is up now. You must read them. READ IT, READ IT. You will be satisfied. I actually made some of the readers blush with Rangiku's story. XD


End file.
